The present disclosure relates to Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors and, more specifically, to CMOS image sensors incorporating a comparator configured to reduce reset offset between pixels.
CMOS image sensors are widely used in digital cameras to convert optical signals into corresponding electrical signals. This conversion occurs in so-called “pixels” of the CMOS image sensor. Each image pixel is associated with a photodiode and read-out circuit, wherein the photodiode generates an electrical charge in relation to absorbed incident light. The charge generated by the photodiode is then converted into an analog voltage and transferred to the read-out circuit. The read-out circuit converts the analog voltage into a voltage waveform indicative of a digital value using an analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion process.
In certain devices, the A/D conversion is performed by comparing the analog voltage of a pixel to a reference ramp voltage using a comparator circuit. A counted value is generated over a period of time that it takes for the increasing/decreasing ramp voltage to reach to the same level as the analog voltage. This time-wise counted value may be used as a digital data value equivalent (or representation) of the analog voltage.
Generally, each pixel of a CMOS image sensor is implemented by a structure including four (4) N-type MOS transistors (NMOS). A first NMOS transistor is used to initialize the pixel. A second NMOS transistor is used to transfer image information (e.g., electrical charge) from the pixel. A third NMOS transistor is used to select the pixel, and a fourth NMOS transistor in a source follower configuration is used as a buffer for transferring the image information from the pixel.
However, when a pixel transfers a sensing signal (e.g., a floating diffusion) to the read-out circuit through the NMOS source follower, the corresponding response signal is limited in its dynamic range and noise increases.